


In Which Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Play Fire Emblem Heroes

by Oricalle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/F, Lazy Afternoon, Modern AU, meta as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle
Summary: Laegjarn finds out that her girlfriend is also into her favorite mobile game.
Relationships: Gunnthrá/Laegjarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	In Which Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Play Fire Emblem Heroes

The telltale hiss of dark magic filled the air as a cadre of mages rushed down the tower’s halls, maintaining a defensive formation before their sinister master. The lead figure raised a gnarled hand, bringing the group to a halt. He opened his mouth to speak, only to fall back in a spray of blood, an arrow’s shaft protruding from his chest.

In a synchronized strike, their foes fell upon them. Two more mages were cut down by a pair of horsemen, another sorcerer cursing as a wyvern rider swept down from the sky, her blade sinking into his chest. His allies decimated, the Dark Pontifex watched as the rider hovered before him, her blade shimmering with magical heat.

“Stand down, Gharnef.” Laegjarn warned.

The elderly wizard’s face curled into a sneer. With a flourish, he prepared a last desperate strike, violet clouds swirling about his cloak.

“Imhullu!” he cried, waves of accursed magic bursting forth from his outstretched hands. The black wind engulfed Laegjarn as she grit her teeth, struggling to keep herself astride her mount. Every movement felt pained, every breath like she was drowning, and as the sorcerer’s incantation finally finished, she fell.

“It’s up to you now…” 

As the life left her, she felt her eyes close for good.

“Laevatein…”

GAME OVER

“Hmm.” Laegjarn sighed as she leaned back in her chair, the Defeat screen glaring from her phone’s screen. “Thought I had it that time.”

The scent of vanilla shampoo overtook her as a curtain of pink fell about her face.

“Are you winning?” Gunnthra asked, looking down at her girlfriend as she stood behind the armchair.

With a smile, Laegjarn leaned up, gently kissing the tip of Gunnthra’s nose. “Afraid not,” she muttered, the frustration gone from her voice as she watched Gunnthra’s face light up. “This challenge has been giving me trouble all day now.”

Gunnthra pursed her lips, moving around to the front of the chair. It was a Saturday, and she’d not even changed out of her pajamas yet, despite the orange evening glow that was filtering in through her apartment window. Laegjarn always thought she looked adorable in them, but then again, it was Gunnthra, who tended to look adorable in anything.

“Oh! You’re playing Fire Emblem Heroes?”

As she asked, Gunnthra hopped into the armchair and squeezed herself into the seat next to Laegjarn. Laegjarn nodded, willing to ignore the fact that the sudden attempt to fit two adult women on one cushion was now driving her hip against the chair’s arm.

“Yes. I didn’t know you were familiar with it.”

“Mmhmm!” She nodded. “I like the Tap Battle. It’s very cute!”

Laegjarn chuckled. That did sound exactly like her girlfriend. She watched as Gunnthra extended her finger towards the phone, beginning to examine Laegjarn’s team setup with a furrowed brow.

“I’ve been working on Abyssal Gharnef.” Laegjarn explained. “I think I nearly have it, but I don’t think any of my units have the Resistance to tank a hit from the boss himself.” 

Gunnthra nodded as she inspected the units. “Do you have the +Resistance Sacred Seal on anyone here?”

“Camus.”

“You’re still using Camus? In 2020?”

Laegjarn raised an eyebrow, widening her eyes in mock indignance. “I _like_ Camus.” She barely managed to keep a straight face as Gunnthra burst into giggles. Her laughter abruptly stopped when Gunnthra flicked to the fourth unit on Laegjarn’s team and let out a gasp.

“Oh, you have her too!”

On the screen was “Laegjarn, Sheathed Steel”. Though she wasn’t entirely sure why a unit in this mobile game shared her name, face, hair, voice, and general demeanor, and this fic is far from serious enough to delve into any possible meaning for this, Laegjarn had always been one of Laegjarn’s favorite units.

“I do. She’s pretty useful.” 

Gunnthra squeezed her way out of the chair, holding a finger up as she crossed to the other side of the apartment. Laegjarn could hear her humming to herself as she rifled through her purse, the sounds of spare change bumping against keys serving as an impromptu percussion track. When she returned to the main sitting room, Gunnthra held an ice blue tablet in her hands, tapping at it with her index finger.

“Here, this is the setup I used.”

Gunnthra flipped the tablet to face Laegjarn, and she was immediately met with a shocking display. Gunnthra’s barracks were stuffed with Level 40 units, meticulously sorted with different colors of favorite stars. Each of them had a full set of skills, most wearing fully upgraded seals, and a variety of golden accessories decorated their heads.

“Wow. You, uh...you’re pretty good at this game, huh?” Laegjarn muttered. With a chuckle, Gunnthra shook her head.

“Oh, I worked nights for a long time. Had to pass the time somehow, right? It’s nothing special!” The slight grin on her face gave away the pride she was trying to cover up, but Laegjarn decided to let it go unremarked upon. “But hey, my main Abyssal team is at the top!”

As Laegjarn looked, she found herself staring back at her. Three times over.

Gunnthra had proudly arranged Laegjarn, New Year’s Laegjarn, and Summer Laegjarn into her team, fully loaded with powerful skills and seals. The remaining slot was filled with a Reinhardt, because of course it was.

“This is...wow.” She was unable to speak, but the giggle fit Gunnthra had fallen into made it difficult to hypothetically get a word in anyway. She leaned forward and began to scan further through the team, only stopping when she noticed something.

“Thra?”

“Yes!”

Laegjarn took the tablet into her hands and spun it around, smiling back with a quirked eyebrow. “Why is the Laegjarn you have the most merit on the one wearing a bikini?”

In what was to be a hallmark moment in the history of their relationship, Laegjarn was the one to get Gunnthra to blush.

“I, um, need to go get the cookie dough out of the refrigerator.”

A triumphant smile lit up Laegjarn's face. 

“I’m sure you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, one "in "Remi" Remote" and I participated in a Free Company run of the Copied Factory in FFXIV. During this run, the fic I wrote about FEH characters playing XIV was brought up, and Remi told me I could definitely not do the same thing about Heroes.
> 
> you must know that I am incapable of rising to most challenges, but this was just ridiculous enough for me to do
> 
> Regardless of this story existing as a wild, flailing attempt to rebuff my good friend/greatest rival, I wanted to make it cute and enjoyable for anyone to read. I know it's silly and not exactly riveting literature, but I hope that you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave any feedback you'd like, it always brightens my day to see it!
> 
> PS to Remi: I'm thankful as always for your continued A macro (short for "macroinstruction", from Greek μακρός 'long') in computer science is a rule or pattern that specifies how a certain input sequence (often a sequence of characters) should be mapped to a replacement output sequence (also often a sequence of characters) according to a defined procedure.


End file.
